efffandomcom-20200213-history
EFF History
Introduction: It would be hard to intorduce our history in 1 long talk. Although over the years many things happened, although much have changed, many people left, many joined, the clan still existed and was still growing. To make it easier for you to become acquainted with it all, the history was divided into four main preiods (Eras). Each of them starts with some important event and each is somehow different than the others. Each had some important events, which somehow influenced the clan's life. For every such event a separate paragraph was devoted, containing the detailed time, description and the results brought by it, to help you in better understanding of what heppend and why was it important. More difficult or unsure issues have been provided with an adequate comments. More inquiring readers can have a look into the "Sources" section. It contains links to EFF forum for you to see yourselves how each event looked. 'The Stormy Beginnings' '' (01/2009 --> 07/2009) : '''Event opening the era:' Founding EFF EFF clan was founded by our Emperor - Apophis. Previously he had been a councillor in a CoL (Council of Light) clan, but disagreing with its leader policy he decided to leave and create a clan on his own. With a few other members on his side, who were there since the very first days of the CoL clan, he set up the Elite Fighters of the Force »|EFF|«. The mentioned members were: Fluffy, Dzolo, HonorKnight, Psycho, Sg-1 and Battousai. The first days of the 2009 year become the first days for the newly created EFF... read more Important events during the era *Founding EFF *Creation of the Predator Division *The first wave of leavings 'The Turbulent Blow Era' (08/2009 --> 05/2010) : Event opening the era: The first wave of leavings, the first recruits flood This time hasn’t got any strongly marked begin. It started at the end of the Summer 2010. It was a very fruitful time for the young EFF. A lot of new people joined, many of whom have put a big input into how EFF looks now (most of the current Council and Elders steams from this period). This period is set in the times when our structures have already been defined and the clan begun its true existence in the full meaning of this word. It is a time of many surprises: significant raises and unexpected betrayals...read more Important events during the era *Spartaccus's manipulations *Akarine’s treason *Ruxith team incorporation *First rank reforming attempts *Promotion rosters and Elite Wiki creation *The Team Treachery *Other imortant events during the Era 'The Era of Changes '(06/2010 --> 12/2010) : Events opening the era: The Team Treachery, Seraskus joining the Council The Era of Change begins in a very turbulent time. Apophis slowly steps back, Ruxith team of designers betrays EFF, the biggest reformator in the clan so far- WildCat leaves and his place in the Council is taken by his student- Seraskus . The Turbulent Blow Era ends leaving many surprises, unfinished improvements, finally: disgusts and disappointments. It is hard to say something about this period that has came than, as related to the previous Era not much really happened (if the history should be about the wars and crisises...). The clan, as well as the Council, begin to regenerate its wounds after this stormy period, tired by the late events... read more. Important events during the era *Restructuring of the ranks system *Jobs flood *Admin reformations *The Old Times Twilight *Other important events during the Era 'The Era of the Five' (05/2011 --> '''NOW) : '''Event opening the era: Creating the 5 Departments At the end of the Era of Changes the 5 Departments were created to take care of 5 main aspects of the clan life: Administration, Defense, Recruiting, Promoting, Entertainment. Creation of the Departmanets staved off the Old Times Twilight crisis. The clan has gone past the years of its creation and turbulent grow. All of the most important changes have been already introduced. The year of changes has reached its end and EFF finally entered the time of stability.... read more. See in details what changed scince the creation of 5 Departments: read more Category:Clan info Category:History